


Love How You Smell

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a scent kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love How You Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/118255247756/god-sam-you-smell-so-good-dean-said-his%0A)
> 
>  
> 
> *I write under vintagejacqui on tumblr

“God, Sam, you smell so good,” Dean said, his nose and mouth pushed tightly against the bulge of Sam’s cock, obscenely outlined under his jeans. “Love how you smell.”

Sam groaned. He opened his eyes, looking down at Dean who was jerking himself off between Sam’s legs.

“Jesus, Dean, you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that,” Sam panted, each word broken by a shudder.

“Want that…” Dean replied, mouthing at Sam’s crotch like he would Sam’s mouth, the already dark blue fabric turning darker with Dean’s saliva. “Come from just my mouth on you, get your jeans all wet for me, Sammy.”

Sam’s hips buck up, his ass raising off the edge of the table. Dean nuzzled at the base of Sam’s cock, licking and forcing his tongue against the zipper to stimulate Sam’s balls, driving Sam crazy.

“Yeah, yeah Dean… Oh, ahh, more, I need…” Sam scrabbled his fingers into Dean’s hair, pushing against his brothers face, seeking friction. “I can’t…”

“You can. Come for me, baby. Let me taste it, come on, Sammy.” Dean opened his mouth wide, his teeth raking over the head as Sam cried out, his back arching beautifully.

Sam’s come seeped through his jeans and Dean lapped it up, grasping Sam’s thighs until his knuckles whitened. He sucked at the wet spot, inhaled the scent of his brother, and buried his face in the crease of Sam’s thigh as he came over his own fingers.

Dean smiled, his lips chafing against the rough denim under them, mouthing against Sam’s softening cock. He lifted lazy, sated fingers up to undo Sam’s jeans.

“Want me to clean you up, huh?” Dean asked, eyes darting up to his brothers flushed face. Sam nodded, spreading his legs and dragging his hand over his chest, pinching his nipples and tipping his head back. Dean laughed under his breath, pulling out Sam’s sticky cock and licking it slowly. “That’s my boy.”


End file.
